Come Back To Me Girl
by infinitexo
Summary: "..jika noona masih mencintainya, kenapa noona malah membencinya?" -Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga kalian" -Sehun. "Aku ingin kalian membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu sepupuku" -Kris. "Dia mencintainya". "Apapun untuk adikku tersayang" -Lay. EXO fic. HunHan. ChanBaek. SuLay. Kristao. KaiSoo. ChenMin. Slight! KaiLu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Back To Me Girl

Rated: Teen

Main Pair: HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)!

Slight Pair: ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun), KaiSoo (Kai x Kyungsoo), SuLay (Suho x Lay), KrisTao (Kris x Tao), ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin)!

Summary: Luhan harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit yang benar-benar mengubah hidupnya 180derajat. Setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang membunuh orang tuanya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan lebih parahnya lagi, ini adalah suruhan pamannya, orang yang sangat ia hormati.

Warning: GS, typo, alur yang kurang jelas. Maafkan *bow*

Don't Like? Don't Read...

Enjoy It XDD

.

"Noona, apa noona masih mengingat namja yang waktu itu menolong kita?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dan memiliki rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang sedang tidur dengan kepala berada di pangkuan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja noona masih ingat, Channie-ah. Noona tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya" ujar yeoja bersurai madu yang di panggil noona oleh namja tadi -yang di panggil Channie- dengan nada dingin.

"Noona, kenapa noona tidak melupakan sisi buruknya dan lihatlah sisi baiknya. Dia adalah namja yang baik, kalau tidak saat itu dia tidak mungkin menolong kita" ujar namja yang di panggil Channie. Sekarang namja itu sudah menggantikan posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di hadapan kakaknya.

"Tidak, Channie-ah. Karena namja itu kita kehilangan appa dan eomma, dan mungkin saat itu dia menolong kita karena dia merasa bersalah bukan secara tulus" ujar sang kakak tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi noona..."

"CUKUP PARK CHANYEOL!" Ujar namja itu terpotong oleh bentakan sang kakak.

"Noona tidak ingin membahas ini lagi! Ini sudah 1 tahun berlalu, mungkin saja dia sudah mati sekarang! Berhentilah menanyai tentang dirinya! Dan jangan pernah berpikir noona akan memaafkannya! Karena dia adalah pembunuh!" Bentak sang kakak. Setelah itu sang kakak meninggalkan adiknya -Park Chanyeol-.

.

.

.

"Noona?" Teriak Chanyeol di dapur.

Hening...

Berarti tidak ada noonanya di sini.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ceklek

"Noona?" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu kamar noonanya.

Dari sini Chanyeol dapat melihat noona-nya sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang kacau. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan noona-nya seperti ini. Tentu saja karena pertanyaannya tadi malam, seharusnya dia tidak membahas ini lagi. Dia tahu noona-nya tertekan karena pria yang saat itu menolong mereka. Noona-nya yang sudah menginjak usia remaja saat itu jadi wajar jika noona-nya jatuh cinta. Dia bahagia saat ada seseorang yang bisa membuat noona-nya tersenyum lagi setelah kepergian orang tua mereka, tetapi dia tidak tahu jika akan jadi seperti ini.

Namja itu yang menghancurkan noona-nya.

Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat. Hanya dengan sebuah fakta. Semuanya berubah.

Namja itu...namja itu adalah namja yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Siapa yang menyangka namja sebaik dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Pembunuh yang sangat sadis. Yang dikenal sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tetapi ada sebuah pertanyaan di benak Chanyeol. Kenapa pembunuh berdarah dingin itu mau menolong mereka?

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati tempat tidur noona-nya.

"Noona, apa noona masih sangat mencintainya?" Tangan besar Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengelus surai halus noona-nya.

"Tapi jika noona mencintainya, kenapa noona malah membencinya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara lirih.

"Noona jangan menyiksa dirimu. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, jujurlah jangan sakiti hatimu dengan cara kau terus berbohong. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti Lu noonaku yang dulu" tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Chanyeol.

"Eugh~" noona-nya melenguh.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menghapus air matanya.

"Channie? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya noona-nya Chanyeol setelah dia sudah benar-benar sadar.

"Aku lapar noona" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" Tanya noona-nya.

"Jam 9, noona" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hah?! Aish! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat bangun!" Teriak noona-nya.

.

"Channie-ah, mianhae~ noona telat bangun" ujar noona-nya dengan cengirannya yang sangat imut dimata Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana noona" ujar Chanyeol.

"PARK LUHAN!"

"Noo-noona?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar.

"Kau tidak perlu takut" ujar noona-nya.

"Ta-Tapi noona-" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong saat noona-nya membalikkan badannya dan menbuka pintu rumah mereka.

Cklek

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Shim?" Ujar Luhan tenang.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melunasi utangmu hari ini, Park Luhan?" Ujar tuan Shim dengan suara yang angkuh. "Apa kau tidak mau merubah pikiranmu, nona Park?" Tanya tuan Shim lagi.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah berkerja di tempat hinamu itu!" Ujar noona Chanyeol -atau kita ketahui namanya Park Luhan-

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus membayar hutangmu sekarang, aku tidak menerima perlambatan, Park Luhan" ujar tuan Shim lagi.

Tubuh Luhan menegang, jujur saja dia belum memiliki uang yang cukup untuk melunasi hutang yang dia miliki.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya uang? Hahahahaha! Jangan menjadi manusia sok suci Park Luhan! Bukankah kau sudah kutawari untuk berkerja di tempatku. Disana kau hanya perlu menari dipanggung dan melayani para tamu dengan tubuhmu" ujar tuan Shim disusul dengan tawanya.

BUAGH

Tubuh tuan Shim tersungkur.

Nafas Chanyeol berburu. Dia lah yang memukul tuan Shim.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada tuan Shim "Jangan pernah berpikir noona-ku akan berkerja di tempat kotormu itu!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

Sungguh, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menghina noona-nya. Karena dia tahu siapa noona-nya, dia tahu bagaimana noona-nya, dan dia tahu seberapa terhormatnya noona-nya.

"Cih! Habisi dia!" Perintah tuan Shim pada kedua bawahannya.

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Kedua bawahan tuan Shim terus memukuli Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan karena saat dia berhasil melumpuhkan yang satu, dia akan dilumpuhkan kembali oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat memohon pada tuan Shim untuk menyuruh kedua bawahannya berhenti memukuli Chanyeol.

DORR

DORR

Tubuh tuan Shim merosot kelantai. Disekitar tubuhnya terdapat banyak darah segar, terutama di dekat kepalanya. Kedua anak buahnya yang melihat kejadian yang telah menewaskan tuan mereka segera menghubingi yang lainnya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini. Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini beranjak dari tempatnya dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Channie-yah, gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang meringis.

"Nan gwenchana, noona" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Isakan demi isakan terus keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Noo-Noona, kenapa menangis? Yah...noona uljima~" ujar Chanyeol mencoba untuk membujuk noona-nya yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Hiks..Channie jangan berbohong hiks...noona tahu itu pasti sangat sakit hiks...iya kan?" Ujar Luhan.

"Ani, noona" ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Dia tahu yang membuat noona-nya menangis bukan hanya dia yang terluka, tetapi kematian tuan Shim.

Bukan, bukan...Luhan tidak mungkin kasihan dengan kematian namja itu, hanya saja Luhan trauma dengan bunyi tembakan. Dan dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana timah-timah panas itu menembus jantung dan kepala tuan Shim. Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Disisi lain, seorang namja perawakan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam melihat kejadian itu, di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga kalian" ujar namja itu.

Setelah itu namja itu pergi dari sana saat kelompok anak buah tuan Shim berjalan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie~" ujar seorang yeoja manis yang bergelanyut pada lengan namja yang dia panggil Sehunnie atau bernama lengkap Oh Se Hoon.

"Apa lagi, noona?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Ani~ aku hanya ingin bertanya~" ujar yeoja itu.

"Soal Park Chanyeol lagi, eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

Yeoja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna saat mendengar nama orang yang dia sukai.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Yeoja itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Oppa!" Teriak yeoja itu.

"Kau ini dari dulu tidak berubah sama sekali" ujar namja itu tangannya bergerak untuk menbalas pelukan sepupunya itu.

"Sehun-ah" ujar namja itu setelah sepupunya -Baekhyun- melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung, sudah sangat lama" ujar Sehun.

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa merubah tatapanmu itu? Juga kulitmu tetap saja seperti albino, dan kau tambah tinggi" ujar namja itu.

"Oppa, kalau masalah tinggi sihh, oppa saja yang terlalu pendek" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada meledek pada sepupunya itu.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung bisa disini? Bukankah hyung memiliki misi di China?" Tanya Sehun karena dia merasa aneh dengan keberadaan senior-nya di Korea, karena setahunya senior-nya itu memiliki misi di China.

"Entahlah, Boss menyuruhku kesini" jawab namja itu.

Klek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakan seorang namja perawakan tinggi.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian bertiga sebuah misi, dan aku tidak mau jika misi ini gagal" ujar namja perawakan tinggi itu.

"Boss? Ini kau 'kan? Apa aku salah dengar? Kau menempatkan kami bertiga dalam 1 misi? Kau ingin membunuh kami?" Tanya Baekhyun pada namja perawakan tinggi yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Boss.

"Tentu saja tidak, nona Byun" jawab namja itu tenang.

"Apa karena misi ini hyung sampai menyuruh Suho hyung kembali?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Boss mereka. "Lalu bangaimana dengan Tao noona? Jika Suho hyung sudah kembali bukankah tidak ada orang yang akan menjaganya?" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Kalau masalah itu mudah saja. Hari ini ada penerbangan dari China, dan Tao ada di sana" ujar Boss mereka tenang.

"Jadi apa misi kami, Kris?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sehun -atau kita persingkat Suho-

"Aku ingin kalian membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu sepupuku" ujar Boss mereka -Kris- dengan nada dingin.

"Sepupu? Sepupu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Keluarga Park" ujar Kris tenang tapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang begitu memencarkan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Bukankah seluruh Keluarga Park sudah meninggal dibawah perintah Tuan Besar Wu?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Sehun menyisahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol" ujar Kris tenang.

"Hebat! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lolos Sehun-ah" Suho menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Melindungi mereka? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya lagi.

"Mereka menjadi buronan sekarang-"

"Apa?!" Perkataan Kris terpotong oleh teriakan Sehun.

"Tenanglah Odult" ujar Kris berusaha menenabgkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau yeoja yang aku cintai menjadi buronan?!" Nada Sehun meninggi.

"Se-Sehunie" ujar Baekhyun lirih. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sehun berani memotong berkataan Boss mereka.

"Sebenarnya ini juga salahmu Odult" seorang yeoja bermata bulat masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo?!" Ujar Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan rivalnya lagi.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Kyungsoo', nona Byun. Karena selama bertugas namaku 'Dyo'" ujar yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa maksudmu, noona?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ternyata kau masih memanggilku 'noona', eoh? Kupikir kau sudah lupa kalau kau memiliki seorang noona" ujar kyungsoo sinis.

"Sudahlah. Kyungsoo- maaf maksudku Dyo. Kenapa ini bisa menjadi salah Sehun?" Tanya Suho.

"Dengan kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Park berarti pertunangan antara Tuan Putri Park dan Tuan Muda Keluarga Kim dibatalkan. Tetapi karena Tuan Muda Kim yang terlalu mencintai si Tuan Putri itu jadi dia menyuruh seluruh anggota assassin yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya untuk mencari Park bersaudara itu" kelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa ini bisa menjadi kesalahan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sangat irit berbicara dengan rivalnya -Kyungsoo- tapi dia juga ingin tahu kenapa namja yang sudah dia anggap dongsaeng -Sehun- bisa di salahkan.

"Kau tentu tahu siapa Tuan Muda Kim itu 'kan, Sehunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada manis yang terdengar seperti nada horror di telinga Sehun, karena selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Ck, persingkat saja Odult. Bukankah kalian sahabat?" Decak Kris.

"Maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Suho, karena yang dia ketahui Sehun hanya berteman dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Bernama lengkap Kim Jong In. Anak dari Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Soek" sambung Kyungsoo. "Kau selalu menceritakan yeoja yang kau cintai pada Kai 'kan? Dan ciri-ciri dan sifat yeoja yang kau ceritakan sama persis dengan calon tunangannya, jadi...yah kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Kim Jong In sialan"

BUAGH

Sehun memukul tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menanyakan tentang Luhan hanya karena ini!" Sehun jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang pertunangan itu!" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia ingin menjadikannya surprise padamu, Sehunnie" ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah noona-nya yang benar-benar memancarkan keputusasaan dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh jika seandainya suasana hatinya sedang baik dia akan mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto wajah noona-nya sekarang dan menjadikan poster terbesar dikamarnya atau mungkin akan menjadi wallpaper dikamarnya, tapi sayangnya suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia mencintainya" jawab Kris -seseorang yang dari tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik disana- dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! A-Aku tidak salah dengar?!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan ngeri. Sungguh dia sangat ingin bersorak karena melihat wajah rival-nya itu,, tapi dia masih memiliki hati untuk itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tetap menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat informasi baru?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan pada sekelompok namja bertubuh kekar yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Jwe-Jwesonghamnida, Doryeonim. Ka-Kami belum menemukan informasi apapun tentang Nona Park" ujar salah satu dari kelompok itu dengan nada bergetar.

"Ahh...benarkah? Kupikir kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk menjalani misi ini seperti janji kalian" ujar namja itu dengan nada dingin. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kaca pembatas ruangan itu dengan langit kota London.

"Jwesonghamnida, jeongmal jwesonghamnida. Ketua mereka berhasil menutup informasi apapun tentang nona Park"

"Mereka? Apa maksudmu?" Namja itu membalikan badannya kearah anak buahnya.

"Dragon. Kau masih ingat Kris 'kan? Tuan Muda Wu" ujar seorang yeoja bersurai caramel yang sedang melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah namja berkulit tan itu.

Tangan namja itu terkepal.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Anak dari orang yang membuatku kehilangan Luhan'ku'" ujar namja berkulit tan itu penuh dengan penekanan.

"Luhan'mu'? Ck, sejak kapan Luhan jadi milikmu? Kau ini berharap sekali, Kim doryeonim~" ujar yeoja itu dengan nada remeh. "Dan mungkin 'sahabatmu' itu sudah 'menidurinya'" lanjut yeoja itu lagi dengan menekan kata 'sahabatmu' dan 'menidurinya'.

"Sialan kau!" Namja itu melayangkan tinjuannya kearah yeoja bersurai caramel itu, tapi dengan mudah di tangkis oleh yeoja bersurai caramel itu.

"Jangan terlalu gampang emosi, Kim Jong In. Bukankah perkataanku tidak salah? Bukankah Sehun sudah bilang padamu jika dia sering menginap di apartment milik 'yeojachingunya'" ujar yeoja itu enteng.

"Menginap bukan berarti mereka tidur bersama! Dasar bajingan" ujar namja berkulit tan itu -Kim Jong In atau Kai- penuh dengan amarah.

"Ck, memangnya kau tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Dan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Jangan susah-susah mengejar Luhan, kau harus melihat disekelilingmu dan apa kau tidak sadar jika ada seorang yeoja yang sangat mencintaimu?"

"Tidak! Yang aku cintai hanya Luhan! Apapun yang terjadi Luhan harus menjadi milikku! Kalian!" Jongin menunjuk menunjuk anak buahnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Kalian harus menemukan Luhan!" Teriak Jongin, dengan segera para bawahannya itu melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan itu.

"Jie, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Jongin dengan suara lirih.

"Apapun untuk adikku tersayang" perlahan yeoja itu mengeluarkan smirk-nya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Maaf klo crita ini psaran. soalnya tiba" muncul aja gtu. juga minta maaf klo d ada typo *bow*

TBC/DELETE?

Review menentukan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Come Back To Me Girl

Rated: Teen

Main Pair: HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)!

Slight Pair: ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun), KaiSoo (Kai x Kyungsoo), SuLay (Suho x Lay), KrisTao (Kris x Tao), ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin)!

Summary: Luhan harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit yang benar-benar mengubah hidupnya 180derajat. Setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang membunuh orang tuanya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan lebih parahnya lagi, ini adalah suruhan pamannya, orang yang sangat ia hormati.

Warning: GS, typo, alur yang kurang jelas. Maafkan *bow*

Don't Like? Don't Read...

Enjoy It XDD

"LU!"

"LU! KAU DIMANA?!"

"LUUUUU!"

Suara itu terus terdengar oleh Jongin.

"JONGIE! CARI AKUU!"

Ada sebuah jawaban.

Tapi dari mana asal suara itu.

Jongin terus mengikuti kedua suara itu, hingga dia melihat dua orang anak kecil. Anak laki-laki yang tampan dan anak perempuan yang manis.

"Hahahaha..Jo..Jongie...ampunn..ampunn..hahaha" seolah tidak mendengar permohonan dari anak perempuan itu anak laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Lu, ini hukuman untukmu! Karena sudah membuatku khawatir! Rasakan iniiii!" Anak laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, sampai ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan aksinya.

"Luhan, kemarilah. Hannie.." Suara itu terus saja memanggil nama Luhan.

"Hunnie?" Anak perempuan itu -Luhan- berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hunnie!" Luhan berlari mengejar suara itu.

"LU! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Seolah tidak mendengar panggilan anak laki-laki itu -Jongin- Luhan terus berlari mencari arah suara itu.

Dan meninggalkan Jongin kecil sendiri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lu, jangan pergi. Lu..Lu..Lu..Luhan...Luhannie..." Jongin sadar sekeras apapun dia berteriak Luhan tidak akan mendengarnya.

Jongin mendekati Jongin kecil yang menangis..mengelus kepalanya pelan..Jongin kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ini sakit../ Ini sakit.."

.

.

.

Yeoja itu memfokuskan tatapannya kedepan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat..

DORR

Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya..bukan wajah sedih yang dia tunjukan setelah aksinya tadi, tetapi sebuah senyum keji terlukis diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang berani denganku. Akan bernasib sama dengannya." Dengan nada dingin yeoja itu berkata sambil menunjuk korbannya tadi.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara. Karena mereka tau, mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Maka..habislah mereka.

"Nona Zhang, tuan muda Kim mencari anda." Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Dari balik pintu itu muncul adiknya -Kim Jong In-

"Jie, aku ingin kita ke Seoul." Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali dari tatapan Jongin, walaupun dia sedang ditatap oleh orang yang dipanggil nona Zhang itu.

Perlahan yeoja itu melangkah dengan anggun mendekati Jongin.

"Tadi kau sudah menghancurkan kesenanganku, tuan. Dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya meminta untuk ke Seoul dengan mudah?" tersenyum sinis.

"Apa tujuanmu hah?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan nada remeh.

"Mengambil kembali milikku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Baek?" Tanya seorang namja yang berpakaian formal pada yeoja yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada computer dihadapannya.

"Aku kehilangan contact dengannya. Sepertinya dia ketahuan." Jawab yeoja itu -Baekhyun-.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, noona? Kita sudah tidak mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Ujar namja bersurai platinum memandang Baekhyun. Dari suaranya saja semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tahu, kalau namja bersurai platinum itu dilanda rasa panik.

"Entahlah Sehun-ah. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku yakin atasan mereka sudah mengancam yang lainnya." Yeoja itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana." Seorang yeoja bersurai gelap melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan angkuh.

"Tao noona?!" Namja bersurai platinum itu -Sehun- memandang yeoja didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Wae, Sehun-ah?" Tanya seorang namja bersurai blonde yang memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung memeluk possessive pinggang yeoja itu -Tao-

"Suho-ya, kau mengenal wanita ini?" Tanya Tao pada Suho -namja berpakaian formal- sambil menunjukan foto seorang yeoja manis yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dari caranya sudah jelas kalau dia adalah seorang model.

"Dia.."

.

.

.

"Noona, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi.." Bujuk Chanyeol pada noonanya -Luhan- yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..." Namun seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Luhan tetap menangis.

"Noona!" Dengan -sedikit- kasar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Luhan, agar Luhan menatapnya.

"Noona, jawab aku. Noona menyayangiku 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kalau noona menyayangiku. Ku mohon, noona. Jangan menangis lagi..karena saat noona menangis, disini.." Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke dadanya "Rasanya sesak, noona. Sangat sesak. Seperti nafasku tertahan..jadi noona jangan menangis ne?" Setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Luhan memegang tangan Chanyeol -yang menangkup wajahnya- dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Ne..untuk Channie. Noona tidak menangis lagi." Sebuah senyuman cantik terlukis diwajah Luhan, Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya. Walau ia tau, itu hanyalah 'fake'.

.

.

.

TBC / Delete?

Maaf klo tambah gaje dan mnjadi lebih pendek dari pada chapter sebelumnya :g ini semua karena author pikir, chapter ini udah ga bisa di tambah lagi, juga otak author mendadak error /mungkin pengaruh uts/ tpi dari semua itu, author berharap para reader tetap enjoy sama cerita athor. author juga minta maaf klo ada bagian yang author g edit, seperti bagian awal crita ini, readers harap mengerti. karena author update fic ini menggunakan hape jadul author. sekian *bow*

Review juseyoooo

BigThanks to:

zoldyk, selly yu, hunhanexo, taenggoo, Quanzizii, .96, iyas, Lunny, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lisnana1, ExileZee, xing mae30, , nanshin92, chenma, xiaoming, dan guest(s) yang udahh review chapter satu *bow*


End file.
